Outdoor sports which involve a great deal of aerobic activity on the part of the athlete, such as surfing, bicycling, skiing and the like require apparel having certain desired characteristics, as follows:
1. Low Thermal Conductivity
An important feature of surfing apparel, for example, is its ability to insulate the wearer from the cold water. This is especially important as surfing is increasingly becoming a year-round sport and surfers seek to practice their sport in the winter months. Likewise, in the sport of bicycling, the wind chill factor creates a particular need for insulating garments, especially when riding down-hill at high speeds.
2. Abrasion Resistance and High Tensile Strength
The ability to resist abrading is an essential quality of any garment worn by body surfers and bicyclists.
Body surfers, who ride waves without the benefit of a surfboard, frequently slide against the surface of the rocky and sandy ocean floor as the wave approaches the beach. This can cause enormous friction between the surfer's body and the ocean floor. Accordingly, any garment worn must be able to resist tearing so as to prevent abrasions and burns to the wearer.
Clothing worn by bicyclists must likewise be strong and abrasion resistant as serious abrasions can result from falls against pavement when riding at high speeds.
3. Vapor Permeable
The sports of surfing, bicycling and running are highly aerobic in nature and therefore cause significant perspiration on the part of the athlete. Accordingly, the clothing worn by these athletes must allow the perspiration of the wearer to evaporate in the form of water vapor which can readily pass through the garment (i.e. "breathe") .
4. Lightweight
In bicycling, running and surfing, especially during competition, light weight is a critical characteristic of garments demanded by most athletes. Variations of only a few ounces can often have an impact on athletic performance. Moreover, with surfwear, it is obviously preferable that the fabric worn be lighter than water.
5. Colorfast and Sunfast
The current market for athletic wear demands clothing which is not only functional but also fashionable. This is particularly true of beachwear, where trends and fads routinely dictate seasonal color schemes. Often, these colors are bright, distinctive, and even fluorescent. Hence, the fabric must retain its color after exposure to sun, perspiration, or washing.
6. Stain and Odor Resistant
Stains and odors are obvious problems with outdoor athletic apparel. With regard to surf-wear in particular, there is a risk of stains from algae and similar marine organisms as well as oil and other pollutants present at many beaches. These organisms and pollutants, together with perspiration, can also cause odors.
7. Hold, Mildew and Bacteria Resistant
Water provides a habitat for many different microorganisms. Among the bacteria most commonly found in natural waters are sulfur bacteria, iron bacteria, free-living spriral forms, certain pigmented and nonpigmented species, and some spore-formers. Similarly, fungi such as molds and mildew, merely require abundant moisture, a supply of organic matter, and a supply of oxygen for growth.
Hence, apparel worn for surfing and other outdoor sports should ideally be resistant to bacteria and fungi.
8. Waterproof
Many surfers, especially those who practice their sport in cold water, prefer to wear waterproof apparel commonly referred to as "dry suits." Such apparel not only allows the addition of insulating layers, but also permits athletes with cuts and abrasions to surf while protecting their wounds from the salt water. Dry suits are also more comfortable to many surfers. Similarly, the quality of being waterproof is desirable for apparel worn by skiers.
Moreover, many bicyclists and runners prefer waterproof apparel, as they frequently encounter unanticipated precipitation while riding or running.
9. Wind Resistance
Wind resistance is an important quality for bicyclists due to the wind chill factor inherent in riding downhill at high speeds as with surfers who frequently ride waves at speeds exceeding 20 mph. Even faster speeds are achieved during downhill skiing.
10. Elasticity
Elasticity is the extent of elongation of the fabric upon application of tension, and the recovery to original length and shape when the tension is released. This is an essential feature of any garments worn by bicyclists and surfers who prefer garments which are snug but flexible and comfortable. In fact, the current market for surfwear, bicyclewear and skiwear is dominated by apparel which is "form fitting" and "skin-tight" rather than that which is loose and baggy.
While most prior art fabrics possess some of the above characteristics and a few possess the majority thereof, no known fabric possesses all of these characteristics. For example, a fabric which has been found to possess the first seven of the ten characteristics listed above may be constructed from a fine denier filament polypropylene yarn sold under the trademark TELAR.RTM. by Filament Fiber Technology of Bay Head, N.J. TELAR.RTM. is a filament comprised primarily of polypropylene, a parafin-based synthetic fiber classed under the generic name of olefin. According to Fairchild's Dictionary of Textiles, Sixth Edition, known uses of polypropylene fibers include upholstery fabrics, sweaters, swimwear, women's hosiery, and rugs.
However, it has heretofore been unknown to employ polypropylene filaments in garments which are waterproof, wind resistant, and elastic, which, as stated, are desirable for the sports of surfing and the like.
There also exists in the art several fabrics which have the combined characteristics of being waterproof, breathable, and stretchable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,511 to Worden et al. discloses a waterproof and breathable elastomeric polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) layered article. Other examples of elastic fabrics which are waterproof and breathable are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,522 to Rantenberg, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,551 to Dailey et al. However, these fabric are also unsuitable for constructing garments for outdoor sports because they lack other essential qualities such as abrasion resistance, low thermal conductivity, lightweight, colorfastness, and resistance to stain, odor, and bacteria.
It should be apparent, therefore, that there still exists a need in the art for a fabric for constructing outdoor athletic apparel which possesses all of the desired characteristics discussed above.